Fight For This Love
by Kara.R.K
Summary: Formerly known as 'Just Say Yes' - Elena finally gives in to Damon's constant efforts at seduction, but the pleasure is short-lived as Stefan walks in - and he is livid! With Stefan on the rampage, will Damon and Elena survive the night? *ON HIATUS*
1. I See You, You See Me

**I see you, you see me **

_Ok, so I'm finding it tricky writing my other stories, so I'll start on a short 2 chapter story, hopefully that will give me inspiration for IKYWM and B53X._

_Hope you like it ...  
_

_

* * *

_Elena had been talking to Stefan on the webcam, she had been sitting at her desk, listening to Stefan go on and on about how his life was unbearable and how he always felt guilty. Elena tried giving comforting words, but felt she was just repeating herself over and over again, sometimes she wondered if she should just make a tape recording, with 'it wasn't your fault', 'don't worry, I'm here for you' , 'you're not bad', and 'I love you' repeating over and over. Elena even played with the idea of mass producing the recording; for all vampires on the fluffy diet: 'vegetarian vampires' motivational tapes'. Elena made an excuse to leave; she watched Stefan sulk away from his gloomy room, leaving his computer on. Elena sighed; she just didn't know what to do with Stefan anymore, the spark had fizzled out, both of them knew, both of them too afraid to admit it.

Elena got up from her chair, grabbed a towel and headed into the bathroom, she was going to meet Stefan in an hour, talk more about his guilt, and his unbearable life among other typical Stefan problems. She left her computer logged on; both boxes in the web-chat open, the two video boxes showing the vacant rooms of their owners.

Elena came out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her petite frame; she made her way to her full length mirror, grabbed a brush from her dresser and combed through her wet hair. She was about to take her towel off, grabbing the end of the towel and about to tug when she heard him and jumped.

Her head snapped to the source of the sound, expecting to see the tall, dark and handsome man standing in her room, instead she saw Damon smiling back at her from her laptop screen. Elena froze; here she was standing in nothing but a towel, Damon smiling at her in anticipation. He saw Elena notice him, and gave a little wolf whistle, "Oh please do carry on, don't let me stop you," he said, "I'm not here", he whispered as he covered his eyes, leaving a noticeable gap in-between his fingers to see the screen.

Elena gave a tiny yelp and ran to the side, clutching her heart from the shock and almost embarrassment of undressing in front of Damon Salvatore. She couldn't see Damon anymore and breathed a sigh of relief; she couldn't see him and he couldn't see her.

"What're you doing in Stefan's room, Damon?" Elena asked her heart rate going back to normal pace, she sat on her bed, curling her wet hair around her finger as she looked from the laptop to the dresser, she couldn't get to it knowing Damon would be able to see her.

"Just thought I'd check my emails and Facebook page," Damon answered.

"Yeah, of course you're popular!" Elena said sarcastically, "I've seen your profile, you've only got 2 friends; Stefan and me," Elena laughed.

"Someone's been Facebook stalking me," Damon retorted, Elena couldn't see it but she had the feeling Damon had his signature cocky smirk on his face.

Elena laughed again, just this simple conversation had her smiling, she loved it, Damon's wit, his ability to get her angry and mad at him, goading her to argue with him; it was like they were a married couple, Elena smiled at this thought, suddenly imagining a life married to Damon. She already knew what it felt like to be married to Damon in a way; recalling her vivid dream in which she was Mrs Damon Salvatore. In the dream she was happy, being the envy of every girl who saw them together. Her dream started off at the wedding, then moved onto their honeymoon, Elena had wanted to have that dream over and over again, every night before she went sleep she was determined to have the same dream, it had always stopped when things got more intense, just as he was about to give Elena what she wanted she always woke up.

"What are you thinking about?" Damon asked after a minute of silence, while Elena was lost in her fantasy.

"Nothing." Elena answered fast, she was so glad he wasn't in the room, glad her thundering heart beat wasn't giving her away.

"Elena, I may be all the way over here but don't think I can't hear you little heart working overtime."

"It's none of your business Damon."

"It is when I'm the one you're thinking about."

"No I wasn't!" Elena cried out childishly, looking around for something to throw at the laptop.

"Yes you were!"

"No I wa ---"

"Oh Elena, I love it when you get all worked up, the look on your face", Damon laughed.

Elena looked around the room, he had seen her face, "You can't see me," Elena whispered.

"Guess again."

Scanning the room, Elena suddenly saw it, in the reflection of the mirror, Elena was perfectly visible to Damon; he gave a little smirk and a wave, holding back his laughter. Elena was pissed, she ran up to the laptop and used a post-it note to cover the webcam lens, now she could see him and he couldn't see her.

"Awww you're no fun Elena", she heard Damon say. "You'll be glad to know I'm going now, I've got an errand to run."

Damon was gone, she watched the screen for a minute or so, making sure he wasn't coming back. She actually almost missed him, secretly hoping Damon would appear back on the screen. Elena headed to the dresser and grabbed some clothes, turning to the laptop to make sure the post-it was still covering the lens she quickly dropped her towel and put on clothes. She had just finished getting changed when she heard a tap on her window; it was Damon.

Elena ran to the window and opened it, standing back as Damon came in, "You know you can use the front door."

"This is more my style, doors are for normal people."

Elena laughed. "I thought you had an errand to run."

"Yes. I do – you."

"Me?" Elena asked, confused. She backed slowly to her wall as Damon walked towards her; an intriguing look of desire in his eyes."

Elena was against the wall now, nowhere to go, Damon rested his hands on the wall next to Elena's face, blocking her exit; she could only look in one place now, into those ice blue eyes of Damon Salvatore.

"What're you going to do?" Elena asked. She tried controlling her jagged breathing, feeling Damon so close to her, the space in between them almost forcing them to close the gap, pulling them closer together. Elena fought her urge to allow herself to feel these unwanted emotions.

"What do you want me to do Elena?" Damon asked, tilting his head as he examined Elena's expression.

Elena bit her lip, stopping herself from saying _'kiss me.'_

"What do you_ think_ I want you to do?" Elena asked back, this was a genuine question, yet she understood the underlying answer in it. Maybe she meant it to sound that way. Taking a deep breath, Elena carefully and slowly leaned into Damon, she looked from Damon's lips to his eyes, watching his as he saw him mirror her movements, leaning in as he adjusted himself so his lips were matched with hers.

Elena's heart was thumping in her chest, she could feel the vein in her neck pulsing erratically; she wanted nothing than to kiss him, her mind arguing, her morals and her desires fighting for control. Elena sided with her desires and closed the gap between her and Damon, grabbing his hair as she hungrily kissed him. She had never been kissed like that before; it was like months of repressed emotions were spewing out uncontrollably, like a volcano, only getting stronger and stronger.

"Damon," Elena moaned against his lips, she tilted her head back, enjoying the feeling of Damon's hands on her back, under her top, feeling her bare skin; the fresh scent of rose exciting his senses.

Damon backed away, bringing Elena with him as they landed on her bed. Elena took her top off; she looked down at Damon and smiled before bending down and lifting his top, kissing his stomach as she lifted it up and over his head.

Elena's face was now close to Damon's, he looked at her, he tucked some strands of hair behind her ear, "Are you sure you want this," he asked lovingly, Elena knew what he wanted, he didn't want her just for tonight, he wanted her, he wanted her heart, and not in the way Damon usually wanted peoples' hearts; he wanted her love.

Elena answered with a kiss, and this was enough for Damon. He flipped her over, as Elena laughed in surprise, Elena was now looking up at Damon, the look in his eyes made her shudder in excitement, she could feel herself getting wet – getting ready for Damon.

**Little did the couple know, the post-it note covering the webcam had fallen to the ground, leaving the events unfolding in Elena's bedroom viewable to the man who had just walked back into his room.**

Stefan sat back to his computer desk, the conversation he had with Elena made him realise to just let things be, he had decided to forgive his brother and move on, Elena was all he needed in his life. Stefan moved the mouse of his computer, awakening it from its sleep mode, he waited a few seconds for the screen to pop up and saw Elena's room; it looked empty. From the corner of his eye he noticed movement, in the mirror he could see two bodies on her bed, he recognised the long brown hair as Elena, and there, beside the bed was a black leather jacket, a jacket he knew only belonged to one person – his brother.

* * *

_ The next chapter will be up in a few hours, yes I said hours! Thanks for reading, drop a review and tell me what you thought of it!__ Hope you liked it :)_

_- Kara_


	2. I Want You, You Want Me

**I want you, you want me**

_I know I said the next chapter would be up faster, I got a bit sidetracked, finally watched Avatar, really good movie, though it's really long! Fell asleep before I could post this chapter earlier – my bad! _

_Anywho here's the last chapter of the story...Enjoy x_

_

* * *

_"You ready?" Damon said breathlessly; his arms were on either side of her, looking down at her intensely as he positioned his member to Elena's wet and willing entrance. She could feel the slight pressure it had, letting out a moan and a nod, she raised her hips instinctively; she wanted him, she was never so sure of anything in her whole life.

Biting her lip in anticipation, Elena gripped the bed sheets as Damon went in; Elena's already fast heartbeat increased; her breathing was erratic as she moaned with every move. Damon was slow at first, getting Elena used to his size, before settling into rhythm, penetrating her deep, deeper than she had ever had. Damon looked down at Elena, he could see it in her eyes, she was lost in bliss, and so was he. He had wanted this for a long time, and it was better than he had imagined.

The room was full of the smell of their love-making, the heat swarming around their bodies. Elena could feel him inside; feel the way he pounded into her, with every thrust came a groan, becoming more frequent with the increase of speed. "Fuuuck.....Damon!" Elena moaned in-between her heavy breathing, she was never one to swear but God he made her feel good. She was moving with him now, moving her hips with every thrust, her eyes closed, listening to the moans emanating from Damon's lips, those moans just got Elena even more worked up, her hands travelling around his body, gripping his strong muscular arms, her head back as she let out a gasp, her heart pounding in her body, almost in sync with the mind-blowing pounds Damon's was giving her.

Elena could feel it, the build-up to her orgasm, the tingly feeling moving all around her body, from her fingers to her toes, she looked up at Damon and he knew, the last few thrusts took her over the edge, bringing Damon with her as he came inside her.

"Fuck, that was good." Elena whimpered.

"Just good? Oh Elena, by the time I've finished with you you'll be singing me praises", Damon smirked, looking at her, he brushed a strand of hair from her sweaty face and looked at her intensely. Elena held his hand in hers, "What're you thinking?" She asked softly.

"I'm thinking...." Damon began, unsure of how to continue, unsure whether to admit what he was feeling, "You're beautiful."

Elena kissed his hand and smiled, "So are you... unbelievably and insanely beautiful...," Elena sighed, "...but this shouldn't have happened, I don't know why I let it go so far."

"It's simple Elena, we have something, something you know is lacking with Stefan; a connection."

Elena sighed again, she knew it was true. She snuggled close to Damon, feeling his arm wrap around her waist; she felt safe, like she belonged with him.

* * *

Stefan was angry, fuming; his girlfriend and his brother going at it, probably at this very moment. Damon would pay, he was sure of that, his whole life was meaningless now; Elena was the thread keeping him sane and now it had been severed, leaving Stefan a desperate man with nothing to lose. He would kill Damon, grant him his wish from all those years ago; drive a stake through his non-existent heart then kill himself. And Elena would know, know that she was the cause of this, just like Katherine was the cause back then...But first Stefan would need to feed, not on the fury little creatures in the woods, but the insignificant humans in this God-forsaken town.

Stefan had finished feeding, not just on one, but two young girls, two very pretty girls, barely twenty. He brushed a finger across one of their lifeless faces, their eyes still open, vacant: sucked dry. Elena didn't deserve to die, he knew Damon, he most probably had twisted and manipulated her to succumb to his desires, maybe even compelled her to make her a willing participant. Stefan picked up the sharpened stake, gripping it tight in his hand, he was coming after Damon, and only Damon; tonight would be his last night on this earth, for both of them.

* * *

_I'm stopping it here for now to say this this is set just after Stefan has recovered from his human blood addiction, Elena's betrayal causes the relapse... and when he says it's the last night on earth for both of them, he means Damon and himself.  
_

_What did you think of this chapter? Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter coming soon, i'm working on it right now, this time I won't get distracted!! :D_

_Next chapter is called "**I want you...Dead**" and should be up by 12am GMT :)  
_

_- Kara_


	3. I Want You, Dead

**I Want You... Dead **

_Hey guys, this was just meant to be a short little thing to inspire me for my other stories, but it's just added to the long list of stories I need to complete!! I know it's a short chapter but I'm working on making the fight scene really cool, hopefully it'll be up tomorrow. Thanks for all the favourites/alerts and reviews, glad you like the story __so far... Enjoy x_

_

* * *

_Elena could feel Damon behind her, his arm around her waist, the soft inhale and exhale of his breath the only sound in the room, she could feel it on the base of her neck; Elena sighed contently, she could lay like this forever.... Forever? For normal people, oblivious to the supernatural world, forever was a simple term, but to Elena, knowing what she knew, forever involved a whole lot more; like the decision to become a vampire. Elena inadvertently shivered at the thought, causing Damon to pull her closer to him; she froze, wondering if she woke him up, but his even breathing said otherwise. She turned over and faced Damon, she could do this all day, just watching the simple rise and fall of his chest as he lay in slumber. She couldn't resist, and leaned in to kiss those perfectly formed lips, tasting his distinct scent. She felt his lips twitch beneath hers as he woke up from the sensation, "Hmmmm, now that's a nice feeling to wake up to", he mumbled, smiling; he wrapped his arm closer, bringing her closer to his chest, returning the kiss with more passion, more desire.

Elena could feel the intensity rising, keeping her lips locked with Damon; she manoeuvred her leg over his body, now straddling him, her hands were placed on his chest, feeling his hard muscles beneath her fingers. She slowly grazed his chest with her nails until she reached his stomach, now caressing the sides sending tingling sensations throughout Damon's body, he was loving this, and had absolutely no arguments over her new position, enjoying her in charge. He loved this new Elena, the Elena she became when he was around; the laughter and excitement in her eyes was contagious. He felt like a teenager again, happy and carefree, simply in the moment with the girl he loved, but he would never admit to the intensity of his love, no – he wasn't ready. Would he ever be?

Damon's hands now rested on Elena's backside, on her perfectly rounded cheeks, he gave a gentle squeeze, causing Elena to lightly bite his lip, a soft moan leaving her own. Elena smiled against his lips, and giggled as his hands wondered around her lower back, enjoying the soft feeling her soft skin against his own, her warm body somehow heating his cold-blooded body in a way Damon had never felt, if he's heart could beat, it would be pounding erratically in his chest from the deliciously alluring girl arousing his senses, he could feel his excitement coming up. Elena was ready, he could feel it, smell it, he licked his lips in expectation as he flipped her over, letting his hands run across her curves, feeling the slight goosebumps from his touch as he headed down, delivering a mixture of soft kisses and light strokes with his tongue on her stomach feeling her twitch in arousal, his mouth led the way as carried on until he reached the source of the sweet smell of desire.

"Hmmmm", Damon moaned, an almost rumbling sound coming from his chest, brushing his lips against her inner thigh, he felt her moving restlessly beneath him, she wanted him – badly. He looked up at Elena, his intense blue eyes almost telepathically signalling what he planned to do with her.

Elena was ready, she had never done anything like this before, but she trusted Damon; she took a deep inhale of breath and leant back, ready for Damon....waiting....waiting.... When nothing happened, Elena looked up to Damon's face, he was frozen. Listening intently, after a second he looked up to Elena with urgency in his eyes: "He's here."

At first Elena was pissed, she had come so close to feeling Damon pleasure her, but the realisation of what he had just hit her, she had just managed to let out a curse, before becoming paralyzed with fear. It took her a moment to regain any movement, but when she did, she was like lightning as she jumped up, picking her clothes up from the floor in record speed, Damon was already up, doing the same. As much as Damon hated his brother, he didn't want him finding out like this.

Elena had just about put a pair of knickers and a white t-shirt on when a huge gust of wind blew through the room as the door slammed open, it hit the wall behind with a thud, causing Elena to jump, her fear was evident from her accelerated heartbeat. The whole room vibrated with the after effects of Stefan's entrance and Elena immediately noticed that something was off with Stefan - something was very wrong; his eyes were black, blacker than she had ever seen them, a look of pure hatred in his eyes, hate seeping off his very being, filling the whole room with his presence. Elena couldn't blame him for being angry, but something about the way he was looking at them made her fear for her life.

It was obvious what they had just been doing, the smell of sex was potent in the air; Damon stood in nothing but his black low-rise jeans, and Elena in her knickers and a short white T-shirt, clutching her jeans to her chest. For a moment no one said anything, it all seemed surreal, like she was going to wake up any second, but alas, no such luck. Elena stood fixed on the spot, looking at Stefan pleadingly, finally finding her voice, her eyes beginning to water, "Stefan, I'm so sor---," Elena began before being interrupted –

"Sorry?" Stefan finished, only focusing his attention at her, his tone of voice low but sinister, his eyes fixed on Elena with hatred, he motioned towards the laptop with his hand, "You might wanna think about logging off next time, Elena, I caught your little show with Damon, you didn't seem to care much about me then while you were fucking my brother!"

"Stefan," Damon interjected, trying to take control of the situation, to stop the situation from escalating. He began to approach his brother, his hands up as if to say 'don't try anything stupid', then abruptly stopped in his tracks; his eyes focused towards an object clasped in his hand. Elena, confused at his sudden standstill, followed his gaze and gasped, looking to both Damon and Stefan, her head shaking softly, her mouth open in shock, _What was Stefan planning on doing?_

"Damon", Stefan answered back, "I. Will. Kill. You," he growled through clenched teeth, his hand wrapped around the stake tightly, any tighter and the stake would have snapped. His chest was heaving and his nostrils were flared, he shook violently in his anger as he glared at his brother, dark veins surrounding his eyes, all the warmth from his eyes gone; replaced by pure rage.

"Stefan, tell me you didn't..." Damon began.

"Drink human blood, yes Damon I did," the look on his face showed no remorse, no emotion, it was like the Stefan Elena had loved was gone. Slowly Stefan turned to Elena, "and it's your fault."

"Stefan, I'm so sorry, I never meant to h--..." Elena began, walking towards Stefan, she didn't care about the stake in his hand, she knew he wouldn't hurt her. She felt a hand across her stomach, blocking her way, it was Damon, worry in his eyes, "Elena, he's dangerous, stay back."

Determined, Elena carried on speaking despite Damon's obvious worry, she had to try and get through to him, she knew she could, "Please Stefan, don't do this, you're not bad, it's the blood making you do this, not you – control it, fight it!"

"I'm not fighting it anymore! I'm just being who I really am, a cold-blooded killer, just like your new boyfriend," Stefan hissed, a cruel smile suddenly appeared on his face as he tilted his head, studying Elena's expression, "Do you wanna know about those girls I drained earlier, how they pleaded for their lives as I fed off them." Elena gasped before taking a step back and Stefan laughed, "Don't worry Elena, even though you've betrayed me I could never hurt you, stupidly enough, I still love you... You on the other hand..." he said turning to his brother, "...you will be seeing our father very soon."

"Oh really, I'd like to see you try," Damon retaliated, his blue eyes intense with fury.

Tucking the stake into his pocket Stefan lunged at Damon, his fangs on full display, arms outstretched ready to strangle his brother, he knew this wouldn't kill him, but he wanted him to feel pain for what he did.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed it x  
_

_- Kara_


	4. Dead Like Me?

**Dead Like Me?**

_Hey everyone, just wanted to say VD was amazing last night (or should I say the other day since it's past 1am here), loved the bit in the end when Damon said when Elena needed a friend he'd be there!! Might just watch the epi again tonight!_

_Hope you enjoy the extra long chapter!! :D_

_

* * *

_

_...Tucking the stake into his pocket Stefan lunged at Damon, his fangs on full display, arms outstretched ready to strangle his brother, he knew this wouldn't kill him, but he wanted him to feel pain for what he did..._

**Elena watched helplessly as the two people she loved fought each other. She knew Stefan had an advantage; with the fresh blood pumping through his system he had the upper hand. She still couldn't believe Stefan had relapsed, and he was right – it was all her fault.**

Damon stood perfectly still; he knew Stefan had a slight, very minute advantage and had already decided to use his own strength against him; his anger was clouding his judgement, making it easier to predict his every move. Damon smiled as he came rushing towards him, he waited for the right moment before ducking out the way, sidestepping and grabbing Stefan's collar, flinging him across the room with all his might. A loud crack resonated through the room as Elena's dresser disintegrated into pieces, he turned to Elena apologetically. She was in the corner of the room, her large eyes worried for the two brothers before her. Damon didn't want her seeing this, "Go downstairs Elena, I don't want you –", before Damon could finish, Stefan had rammed into him, knocking him to the floor.

Damon was pinned to the ground, feeling the force of Stefan's continuous punches on his perfect face. He could see the hurt and anger swirling in his eyes and he knew he meant it; Stefan really did want to kill him. As Stefan rose his fisted hand up to punch again Damon managed to kick him off, Stefan went stumbling back into the mirror, shattering it to the floor. Disorientated for just a second Stefan got back up; Damon had to hand it to him, he was determined.

"Just stop Stefan! Look at what you're doing!" Damon shouted over to his brother as he lifted himself off the ground. Stefan wasn't taking any of it; the only emotion in his eyes was fury, and his one motivation – revenge.

Stefan wiped blood from his mouth and took the stake out from his pocket; before Damon could react Stefan had dug the stake into his stomach, twisting it for extra effect. Damon howled in agony, looking to Elena as she stood there mortified. He knew she was trapped in her own room, the broken glass across the floor blocking her exit, he had to stop Stefan, but even Damon had to admit, the situation seemed hopeless.

Stefan stood over his brother, a smirk on his face, he may not have won the girl, but he had definitely won the fight. He contemplated leaving his brother alive, let him lead his pathetic existence he called a life, but he knew, if he couldn't be happy neither can his brother. A small part of him told him to kill Elena, make Damon live his life without the girl he supposedly loved, but he couldn't, no matter how much he wanted to, he loved Elena too. He turned around to Elena – turned back to the girl he had lost, she just stood there, watching him. To his surprise Stefan found himself slowly calming down, his anger subsiding....

"Please Stefan," he heard her whisper, her watery eyes pleading with him.

Stefan shook his head; taking small steps towards Elena he brushed his finger gently against her cheek, wiping away a tear from her face. He tilted his head in disbelief as Elena shivered at his touch – and not in a good way. That was when Stefan realised: Damon had turned Elena against him.

The anger rose up yet again, his facial features changing; fangs out, eyes black with hate, his blood boiling. Stefan turned back, ready to finish off his brother, he would pay for what he had done. He was happy, for once in his life until Damon just had to come back to Mystic Falls and ruin it all. _Well not anymore_, Stefan thought_, today Damon Salvatore will be nothing more than a memory._

While Stefan's attention was towards Elena, Damon had pulled out the stake, biting back his pain as it slowly and agonisingly slid out, he could feel the pieces of wood still lodged in his body, they felt like tiny pinpricks making his every move excruciating.

Stefan turned back, just in time to see his brother attempt to get back up, he sped to his brother, picked up a piece of glass on the way and plunged it into Damon's stomach, feeling his blood slowly drip off his hand.

....................

"Fuck," Damon managed to groan. He was pinned to the wall, his feet off the ground; simply being held up by the force of the glass being pushed further in his body. Damon hated feeling helpless, never in his life was he ever in a position like this, except that time with Pearl which he'd rather not think about. The glass was barely visible now yet Stefan pushed the glass in further, he looked at Stefan's the look of excitement in his eyes as he watched his brother in pain.

Stefan's grip on the glass faltered and Damon took the opportunity to kick his brother away, as he fell back he gripped his brothers arm and twisted it, Stefan growled at this new change in power, Damon was now the one with the upper hand – back to the way it should be. One little twist and Stefan's bones would break. Damon was pissed; he knew he had to show his brother the consequences of his actions – _never_ cross Damon Salvatore. He had to send a message, and in one swift kick to Stefan's twisted arm Damon heard the satisfying snap of breaking bones and not just in one, but two different places, Damon smiled: Message sent.

Damon grabbed the stake from the ground, intent on making Stefan feel exactly what he had felt moments earlier, he couldn't kill his brother, it killed him to admit it but he needed his brother, after all these years he couldn't imagine his life without him. He sighed, loosening his grip on his brother's neck, but not fully. "If I let go do you promise to behave?" he asked in an almost mocking tone.

Stefan nodded, the look of defeat in his eyes; he had lost the girl and the fight and this was enough for Damon. He was certain Stefan would find someone else, of course he would brood endlessly for a decade or two, but sooner or later he would find another girl and move on, he was sure of it. But all Damon knew was he had Elena and all she was all he needed.

.......................

As soon as the tables were turned Stefan realised he had to go with plan B – vervain. He had a vervain filled syringe in his pocket, small enough to not get broken in the fight. As Damon knelt over him, his hand firmly around his neck Stefan slowly took out the syringe, he felt Damon's grip loosen, asking him if he would behave and Stefan nodded, feigning defeat. He watched as his brother looked at him intensely, looking at his brother in sadness. He took his moment of distraction to dispense the yellowish liquid into Damon's back, just as Elena had did to Stefan weeks earlier.

Elena couldn't take it anymore, knowing the two brothers were fighting over her, that one them could get hurt pained her. She was relieved to see Damon take back control but this was short lived, now Elena had to do something. She watched as Damon fell to the floor, disbelief in his eyes. Stefan stood over a barely conscious Damon, who knew what he would do next. Brushing her instincts aside, without thinking, she made a split decision ran to Damon's side, shielding him from the wrath of Stefan. Stefan had said it himself, he still loved her, and if he still felt an ounce of love he would stop, for her.

"Stefan, no!" Elena screamed, barely able to get the words out. She jumped in-between Stefan and Damon, her arms out trying to keep Stefan away, she gasped as she felt a sharp pain in her chest, she could feel warmth trickling down her chest. Elena had jumped unwittingly in-between Damon and a stake aimed at his heart.

* * *

Stefan was going to finish him off, he looked down at his pathetic brother lying on a heap on the floor, he laughed, all the times Damon had ridiculed him for being weak – _who's the weak one now, big brother? _

Stefan smiled a cruel sadistic smile as he seized the stake from the where it rested on the ground, unhesitatingly and forcibly stabbing it deep into Damon's chest. For a second he felt relief, relief for finally doing what he should have done years ago, but this relief was short lived, it only took him a second to realise his mistake. The realisation struck him like a slap to the face but it was too late, the damage had been done. Instead of Damon before him it was now Elena – his Elena. She looked up at him, eyes wide in shock, taking short gasps of air as she looked down to the stake buried within her chest. She fell to the ground beside Damon, her once white t-shirt turning a deep red.

Elena was losing a lot of blood, but she was conscious, the stake hadn't gone through her heart, but it was close. Unfortunately for Elena, the smell of her blood was wafting temptingly in the air, teasing a certain vampire's animalistic senses. It was a familiar and inviting smell which Stefan had once had the pleasure of tasting –a taste he wanted to experience again...

......................

Damon began to rouse from unconsciousness from the smell of blood – Elena's blood; he looked to his side, his eyes widened as he saw Elena, her eyes flickering, barely alive. _What had Stefan done! _She looked over to Damon, a weak smile in her eyes, she knew she had just saved him from dying, and she was happy to die knowing she had saved Damon – to her it was worth it.

Damon pulled his eyes away from Elena and looked to Stefan, the bloodlust was taking over, he had to stop him yet he was too weak to react as Stefan had pulled the stake out, his face contorted as he looked at Elena like a piece of meat. Blood spewed out uncontrollably as Stefan nuzzled his face into Elena's chest, hungrily drinking the erupting lava of blood. Elena's heart was pumping wildly, fuelling the never-ending torrent of blood much to Stefan's delight; he was feeding on Elena as if he hadn't eaten in weeks, the identity of his victim disappeared, and all he could see was food.

The sound of Elena's weakening heartbeat was motivation enough to react, to fight back the pain from the stake; he could feel pieces of wood still lodged in him, weakening him even more. Mustering everything in him Damon forced Stefan away from Elena, kicking his face away from Elena, Stefan's head jerked up away from Elena, he stumbled back in a daze, before getting back up, Elena's blood was smeared across his face. He licked his lips and hungrily stared back at Elena, he's expression changing from bloodlust to shock. Damon took this time to ram into Stefan, throwing him out the window; he heard the thud of his body and the shuffling of footsteps away from the house. If Stefan knew what was good for him he wouldn't come back – yes, Damon was weak but he was running on pure adrenaline and love, and this motivation was enough to beat him.

Within seconds, Damon was immediately at Elena's side, he ravaged both his wrists with his fangs, placing one at her mouth and the other to the wound. Elena's eyes were barely open, fluttering in and out of consciousness, for the first time Damon was scared.

"You're gonna be fine Elena, stay with me," Damon whispered softly, kissing her forehead as he felt her lips clasp tight around his wrist. He kept repeating those words, more for his sake than for Elena's – he couldn't lose her, not now, just as he had finally got her...And for the first time in his vampire life, Damon prayed; he prayed for Elena to survive, heaven wasn't ready for her yet, not for a long time.

"Damon...I", Elena managed to whisper as she moved her lips away from his wrists, she couldn't take anymore, she could feel his blood moving around her body, yet she still felt weak – like the next breath could be her last.

"No, no, no, no, no!! Elena!!" Damon screamed, his voice breaking, as an actual tear left his eye.

* * *

Damon brushed a strand of hair away from Elena's face, leaving his hand linger on her face, feeling the softness and most importantly the warmth coming off her skin. He sighed in relief, he had come so close to losing Elena; he clenched his jaw, remembering what his brother had done, if he ever saw him again he knew what he would do, he would rip his head from his spine, but not before making him feel every bit of pain he had caused. Damon forced those thoughts from his head, focusing simply on the girl who was laid peacefully on her bed. Not long ago he had felt her life slipping away, her heartbeat fading as she tried to utter those three words, thinking they would be her last.

The now blood red t-shirt Elena was wearing had a chunk of material missing, her perfectly unscathed skin showing through. Damon gently placed a hand over the shredded material, feeling Elena's strong heartbeat, the only indication of anything bad happening was her bloody top and of course the state of the bedroom. Elena was in a deep sleep, the rapid movement of her eyes evident of that fact, slowly Damon lifted her up, removing the bloody t-shirt from her body and replacing it with his black shirt; he knew Elena wouldn't want a reminder of what had happened. He watched her for a while, thankful for every rise and fall of her chest and the soft sound of her breathing. Thankful his prayer had been answered. He then got up and started fixing the damage done in her room, he stared out the window, the glass shattered, scattered on the grass below. How would she explain that to her aunt?

* * *

Elena slowly woke up from her sleep, she was still groggy, trying to piece together what had happened, the last thing she remembered was.... Elena gasped, and sat up, immediately regretting getting up too fast, her head was throbbing, the room was spinning, and she felt an odd pain in her chest.

"Woah, easy there", Damon laughed. He gently held Elena's back and guided her back to the bed, she gripped his hand, squeezing tight as she looked up at him, she was so glad she was the one who had been hurt instead of Damon, trying to imagine her life without him.

Elena smiled, lifting the collar of the shirt up to smell the heavenly scent of Damon, inhaling deeply, getting lost in the own little world when she suddenly remembered, "Am I a...", Elena began, her question was answered by Damon, gently shaking his head.

"Thank God!" Elena cried in relief, quickly looking at Damon and adding "no offence."

Damon just smiled, leant down and kissed her cheek. "It was close, but I'm glad you're not a vampire. I love hearing your heart go crazy whenever I'm near you."

"Don't flatter yourself," Elena laughed, suddenly clutching her chest as a sharp pain rushed through her body. The pain immediately brought back unwanted memories, specifically Stefan. "Stefan! Where is he?"

"He ran off after he fed off you." Damon said offhandedly.

Elena cringed at the statement, remembering the pain as Stefan sucked the life from her. Never in her life would she have imagined Stefan would lose control with her. But then again, after finding out he had fed from his own father she should have realised Stefan would do anything when under the influence.

"You have to find him, before he hurts anyone else." Elena said, fear in her eyes.

"Stefan can kill those people for all I care, it's not them I care about, it's you."

"Please, Damon."

Damon looked at Elena, her eyes looking at him helplessly; he just couldn't see her upset. He sighed, "Fine."

"I'll stay here and wait for you," Elena said.

"No, you go somewhere Stefan can't get you." Elena cringed at the thought of seeing Stefan again, what Stefan had did was irrevocable; it pained her to admit it, but no matter how influenced he was with bloodlust Elena could never look at him in the same way.

"I'll stay with Caroline tonight; he hasn't been invited into her house." Elena answered.

"Ok, I'll drop you off there, and then I'll find Stefan."

"Don't kill him Damon."

Damon contemplated this for a while; he wanted nothing better than to kill his brother, he had crossed the line. Yes he hadn't wanted to kill him before but this was before he tried to kill Elena. But still, the look in Elena's eyes; her determination to not have him kill Stefan, after everything, she still wanted him in her life.

"Why would you want him alive after all this?" Damon asked trying to hide his anger.

"It's not him I'm worried about, it's you. I know if you kill him it'll haunt you for the rest of your life."

Damon smiled, it was him she cared about, Damon sighed, "I won't hurt him, I've got some vervain needles left, I'll use that and lock him up again."

Elena nodded, "Thank you Damon," Elena whispered as she fell back to sleep.

* * *

_Wow that was actually a really long chapter, and I don't do long chapters! Okay tell me what you thought of this, I don't know what to think of it – was it good/bad/boring/mediocre? _

_What do you think – should Stefan kill himself or just run away? Or maybe try to apologise to Elena? _

_P.S. sorry for the lack of updates for the other stories, I've been really busy and don't want to rush them...__**If I had to update one story which one would you prefer me to start with?**_

_- Kara_


End file.
